


Julekrose Prom

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Julekrose Prom [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka and Rose are voted for prom king and queen.





	Julekrose Prom

Juleka was wearing a black dress with a dark purple bow.

Rose was wearing a light pink dress with a pink bow.

Juleka and Rose walked into the school.

Music played as everyone was dancing.

A 1930s waltz song played as Juleka and Rose began to dance.

Chloe growled

The principal said "Attention thanks for coming this year's prom queen is........Rose Lavillant!"

The crowd cheers

Rose puts on a tiara

"And this year's prom king is......Juleka Coffaine!"

The crowd cheers

Juleka puts on a crown

Chloe walked away in anger

Juleka and Rose kissed

The End


End file.
